


Cass Is Always Fine

by anotherlonelygayboy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Injury Recovery, M/M, literally just a short fic about a wholesome relationship, only good times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 11:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15929162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherlonelygayboy/pseuds/anotherlonelygayboy
Summary: Dean is injured in a job and it causes Cass to think about, well, everything.





	Cass Is Always Fine

            "Cass is always fine." , those words stuck with me a lot. I had known the Winchesters for 2 years now and they still had this attitude towards me, that no matter what happened I would remain as stoic and apathetic as usual without taking into account the effect my time as a human had on me.

             After an uncomfortably close call with a vampires nest, Dean was not in good shape and it was really getting to me. It always made me uncomfortable but this time was different, I felt so much more than worried. The damage was more than I could repair with my grace which filled me with guilt, not being good enough to take care of the people I love is a constant plague of mine. I walk into Deans room once again, i've been "obsessively" checking on him as Sam said but I can't help it.

            "Cass, man, you need to quit worrying about me. You know ive been through a hell of a lot worse, i'll be up in a weeks time." Dean sighs as he props himself up on the headboard of his bed. "I understand, I can't get rid of this feeling I have though. I do not know how to name it." I explain sitting on the end of his bed, being careful to avoid disturbing him.

             Dean moves to sit up independent of his headboard but it seems the pain is worse than he expected as he hisses in pain and regretfully leans back to his support cursing himself for not being stronger. "Fine but if you're going to be around me all day then you're going to really take care of me, grab me a beer and some pie?" He half requests but half demands. "Dean I don't believe alcohol is a good idea, maybe you should just take some pa-" I'm cut off by Dean already rejecting the idea of not having a beer, "Nah nah nah no no way, I'm the injured one, I make the choices here. Beer and pie. Now." Dean says in a very threatening way but I can't help but feel relieved and content with the fact that even when he's trapped in his room, he's the same Dean.

* * *

              I return from the gas station an hour later, I can still use my grace to "zap" places as Sam and Dean have so eloquently put it but sometimes I enjoy the drive, observing the world around me through the perspective of my fathers creations. I bring the plastic bags to Deans door and knock with my free hand, "Damn it Sam for the last time your fancy yoga soccer mom oils aren't gonna fix my broken face-" Deans jab at his brother, while seemingly playful, has a hint of real annoyance. "It's me, Dean. I have your beer and pie" I explain to him.

              After a minute of shuffling and cursing from the other side of the door, it opens to Deans goofy smile and classic cologne. I feel something in my heart, physically and mentally, it feels like my breath is taken away. I set the bags on the ground as quickly and carefully as I can and immediately return to Deans now confused face to take him in a gentle and enveloping hug.

              "Uh, you good Cass?" Dean seems rightfully confused and concerned. "I just feel so much love for you Dean, it was hard to explain but I understand now that you mean much more than I originally thought." I explain trying to take as much of Deans presence into my arms as I can, which is difficult since he is larger than I am. 

              Dean silently wraps his arms around me and I could have cried from the overload of emotion I felt in that moment. I could feel his chest against mine, his heart, his lungs, every movement his body made I was aware of and could experience with him. Then he started to rub circles on my back.

             That was all it took for me to, for the first time, cry. I was so grateful to be in the presence of this human, my favourite of my fathers creations, the epitome of what I valued in humanity, all in my arms. "I love you too Cass, so, so fucking much" He said, his voice breaking from his own crying.

             In a way, "Cass is always fine" wasn't wrong, in the end, if Dean was okay, then I was more than fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and critiques are always welcome!!!


End file.
